A Different Kind
by teaandhotchocolate
Summary: Camila Thorne joins the ticking time bomb. With her own personal issues and troubles, no one reacts well to the change. All their bonds would be tested, and there will be fights. Not to mention, Loki is stuck with them, and things get even more complicated. A story with both a dark side and sweet, lighthearted moments. Plus Loki/OC.
1. Impact

Impact.

I am crushed under a man twice or thrice my weight, all the wind punched out of me. One of my legs is in an awkward position and as he uses more of his weight to hold me down, a sharp agonizing pain begins to crawl up my shin and thigh, prompting a yelp from me.

"Stop."

I managed to whisper in between rasping gasps, futilely pushing him. He acted as if he didn't hear me, but I know pretty darn well he did.

"Really. Enough."

I muttered to him, my face scrunching up in pain. At this rate I was going to go down with yet another bone broken, and he would say - "Part of your training. Deal with it." How many bones do I have to break, bruises I have to get? It had already been three long hours of enduring blow after blow in feeble attempts to defend myself from this giant. Whatever little patience I had was spent and I decided in that moment that I was done with this shit. I didn't want to hear the sharp crack of another bone snapping.

I flinged him forcefully across the wrestling mat and into a corner of the dusty grey room. Not with physical strength, but my very own mental capability. And that packed quite a punch. I could distinctly hear some soft snap. In my rage, I didn't care at all and I limped over to the bench, grabbing a towel to wipe the beads of sweat off my face.

"So to protect yourself, you're gonna hurt other people?"

The familiar voice echoed from the other end of the room. Eyes rolling, I turned around to face Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. But, not the boss of me.

"If that continued he was going to kill me. My shin bone was going to snap!"

"And so you threw him across the room. What you did, could have been as good as killing him. Could."

He continued, making his way to the huddled figure still where I left him.

"Agent Collins knows when to stop. You, don't. You can't stop, in fact. When you send him tumbling, you can't stop the impact of it. You don't have control of anything."

"Very wise words to say, considering the fact that I can send you tumbling too!"

I yelled. He really made my blood boil. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, and my hands were balled up in fists. I had quite the temper, and I could lose it any moment, with disastrous and potentially deadly consequences. I couldn't take it and I made my way back to the bench, grabbing my things and heading for the exit. Just as I yanked the doors open I heard him say

"Camila. He's hurt pretty bad. Can't move much."

He looked up to me on the raised metal platform where the doors were, almost as if expectant. Of what? Me to come running back and saying sorry, tears streaming down my face and all? Showing that I actually cared at all? I paused.

"Well screw him."

I said coolly, yanking the doors further open to exit. And just to place the cherry on top, I turned my head back, smiling and shrugging my shoulders, before leaving.

The last look I got of his face – anger and disbelief – I almost wanted to laugh out loud right there. Just the reaction I was edging on. Who cared about Mr. Aiden Collins, agent with his extensive grasp of martial arts? He could help himself.

I was just a pawn in their master plan and every decision was made for me. I couldn't even finish high school. They had to yank me from there and my life and off to this facility, to have no contact with anyone I knew. And oh, not to mention, hours and hours of strenuous training, because apparently, I needed such combat knowledge and it would help my abilities. Yes my abilities, the shit that sent me down this path. My 'talents' of moving things with my mind. From toothpicks to furniture to cars and trucks. And so, I somehow caught the eye of this S.H.I.E.L.D. organization who has decided to train me for no one knows what. No matter how hard I rebelled against them, they have to keep me here. Because of my 'potential'. What bullshit.

When I saw what I was actually really getting involved in, the Avengers Initiative, with a group of people, like Tony Stark, the Iron Man guy, all running around Manhattan trying to fix things, my attitude towards them got progressively worse. Very bad, I know. This leads us to today, with me not giving a shit about a man I almost killed, or maybe already did. I'm not the hero, and I never will be. They need to understand that. Accept the fact and stop trying to make me one. How desperate can they be to take me in? Let it rattle around in their heads that I cannot go and save people or even do their missions, because in the end, I will only strive for self preservation and fuck everyone else. I'm no hero.


	2. The Pact

**Includes more of her life on the hellicarrier, her sarcastic side aside from her rather mean one, and Hawkeye is introduced.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The pact.

The only thing that made this place tolerable was perhaps the food. Yes, they had a cafeteria, also all grey and metal like the rest of this floating junk metal. It was a bit unbelievable at the start. My first meal – tomato soup and macaroni and cheese – stood out against the dull interior of the hellicarrier like a flamingo amongst swans. The bright red and yellow against the dreary grey, silver, black and dark blue. I thought it was a trick, to lure me into their 'wonderfully nice world of secret agents and missions and saving the world', and that the food would turn into grayish brown muck when I was stuck her eventually. It didn't. And thank god for that.

Maybe the colours would combat the overwhelming sense of depression I get within these walls. It's been maybe a year already, and the most I've seen of the rest of the world is clouds, sun, moon, clouds and repeat. And back to my bunk, of course also grey and dreary. They let me have an individual cell to myself, but it had a clear glass wall at one end. Way to go, giving me my privacy but also not giving me my privacy. Other agents and technicians of the ship would purposely walk by multiple times for a view into 'the life of a teenager' as they called it. What life, you tell me?

One thing about my bunk, it had about everything I wanted from my bedroom in my previous life – life as an actual teenager in high school. A shelf of books, my desk, study lamp, night lamp, a small mirror on the wall, my wooden wardrobe, and a keyboard. Plus a clutter of all my other stuff – yearbooks, programme booklets, cards and letters from friends long ago, stuff that brings back the memories. I keep that shoved into a corner of my wardrobe. No point looking at it and feeling sentimental.

I've cried a few times before, because waking up to my bedroom, except it had grey, metal and glass walls and realizing the life I was forced to leave behind was a tad bit too much for my brain to take in. Then I would run to the showers, staying in a cubical for hours. Yes I had my privacy there.

And so back to the cafeteria. It would be about 9 plus at night now? Time for dinner and studying and then listening to music. Yes I they gave me a private tutor. Just when I thought schooling was over. Another thing about the cafeteria – you hear it and you think 'high school', and it is eerily like high school itself. The people are practically just older versions of irritating teenagers. There's all your different types scattered across the rows of tables and benches in their little groups. They automatically judge me, and when they walk pass by they want me to feel intimidated, because their my senior. I could give two shits about that. Grow up, dammit. It's irritating.

What to do about it? Judge me all you want suckers. At least I have freedom of speech and action. Yeap, I don't go ' Yes sir, no ma'am" and I am entitled to wear stuff I want. Okay, about the latter that's not entirely true. I have to wear their grey and black suits – official agent attire – but I can bend the rules a little, with my caps and sneakers. So today, for all their eager judgmental eyes, I give them, my red cap!

So I strutted my stuff down the runway walked across the hallway to the food station and had Martha, the canteen operator, get me today's meal deals: Mashed potato, Chicken cutlet and salad.

"Are there any sauces?"

"Yeap. What would you like?"

"Japanese mayo? The stuff's good. Nope? Thousand Island then."

So much for their variety. Okay, maybe I was asking for too much.

"Thanks."

I was nice to people I wanted the favor back from. And Martha's been very nice, keeping the food warm for me until late at night after I finished my programmes, and not treating me like some 'bratty teenager', or so the others say.

"Camila…"

I glanced back at her and she trailed off, and that was when I knew. Before heading for the cafeteria, I found my way to the showers to wash up. I took some time standing under the shower head. A 20 minute bathe, and already the news of whatever happened to Mr. Collins had spread to a low key operator, not even involved in the combat department. So the whole cafeteria knew.

Even if they liked or didn't like Mr. Collin, or even knew him or not it didn't matter. Now I was the enemy, and they would unleash their terror of death stares and side glances at me. Sparing a glance at the cafeteria, I found my prediction was right. High school politics again.

I didn't answer Martha. Instead I made my way to a lone bench at the left side of the room. Immediately I am challenged with a staring match – no joke, these adults are truly the young at heart - or brain. Some guy sitting at another bench directly opposite me was glaring at me. I accepted his challenge, staring back at him impassively.

A few long seconds passed. I forked a leaf of lettuce into my mouth, not breaking eye contact. Any moment now. He was still holding it in, a simmering pot of anger. I cocked my head to the side, scrutinizing him. Apparently that was too much to take. He was ticked off. He stood up threateningly and I did too. The people in the cafeteria were going to be in for quite a show.

And just as one of us was going to start lunging at each other, Clint Barton has to step in. Right in between the my line of eye contact with the guy, blocking me from him. Or maybe the other way.

"Stop. Now."

He said warningly. Argh. So much for ruining the moment. It was going to be a really flashy show, but no.

"Go away."

I bit my lip, sitting back down again. Now I was the simmering pot of anger. I don't like being handled, as Clint would put things. I wasn't angry before, just purposefully pissing off somebody else, but when moments like that are interrupted – no. Stupid ass. He decides to sit down right there with me.

"Nobody asked you to sit here."

"Nobody said I couldn't. Just keeping you in line."

He replied, starting on his chicken cutlet. I didn't want a verbal battle now because I had to finish up dinner quick and start my work, so I shut up. But my anger got a slight hold on me and I was unconsciously bashing up my salad. Halfway through I saw the green jungle I had made on my plate. Only the cherry tomato had survived, and I didn't like cherry tomatos.

"Cherry tomato bomb."

I flicked the cherry tomato to his plate. He looked up, and for a moment I thought he would burst out yelling, stand up and walk away to find another table, but no, Mr. Barton here just nods and eats it. Unbelievable. That ticked me off a little.

"Fury was thinking that you should get a time out. Get off the hellicarrier. Maybe one – two hours. Want to give it a go?"

He said between bites of mashed potato. Unreal. I kill a guy (it's best to assume that) and I get a pass out of the flying mass? This is a sign. I should probably strike out everyone her and escape. Yeap, and then some other stupid brother organization would find me. There's S.H.I.E.L.D., so what next, S.W.O.R.D.?

"Yeah I want in."

"But you have got to behave. Honestly."

He looked right at me on the last word.

"Manhattan. I get Manhattan, and you get my word."

"Why Manhattan?"

"I want to see the damage. From that Loki guy."

"It's been six months."

"Exactly why."

"Alright, me and you. At the deck later."

Okay, I wanted to go partly because of that. See the destruction, but also because I wanted to really see the city. 16 years of living in the surburbs would not do it. I wanted the feel of movies – the bustle and hustle of the city, alive in every corner, and the skyline. I needed to feel that richness before returning to a metal ship. Or helicopter? Not sure what a hellicarrier would be classified under.

Suprisingly he agreed to it. He had finished the food already, and left me there, with a smile to myself, to finish up and get ready for the trip in 30 minutes. I felt this rush of adrenaline, and impulsiveness. This felt just like an impromptu night outing with my friends back then. That choice given to me for the location – wasn't like me having my way with the rules here, it was so much more than just me exercising my liberty with small acts of rebellion. And later, with only Clint accompanying me, and no other bullshit from this organization for a few hours, this was quite it. Freedom somehow. And a breath of fresh air.

I couldn't wait.


	3. The Unexpected

**The trip does not go as expected. The Avengers meet Camila briefly and somebody else makes an appearance.**

* * *

The Unexpected.

About half an hour later I was on the deck, watching drones and jets fly pass. I wore a dark grey sweater, blue skinny jeans and green combat boots. Wearing my own clothes made me realize how much had changed since I first entered the hellicarrier. Maybe it was because I hated the agent suit so much, but I thought I looked better than before in my own clothes. Well, one year of ass kicking training has toned me up. It's funny to think that before all of this I would be whining that "I would kill for a body like that!" and now I've gotten it. You have to be careful of what you wish for I guess.

"You've been here for two years, actually. Coming to two years already"

Clint reminded me on board the small plane. He had appeared minutes after I was on deck, and I was buckled up and ready to leave in less than another 5. We started a small conversation about the pilot – some gruff dude wearing shades – which let to my time on the hellicarrier.

"That long? What year is it?"

I muttered sarcastically. Turns out it was June 2013. Time really flies when you give up counting days to escape. Two years not in the presence of normal people. What if I get so overwhelmed at everything? I should have asked for countryside or suburbs, not the city. If anything happened, I didn't want to break down in front of Clint. He would probably have to report it back to them. But a small part of me whispered in my head that he wouldn't if I actually did. I don't know what to believe with Clint.

"Who else is accompanying me?"

Nobody else was onboard the plane except the three of us – Me, Clint and the grumpy pilot.

"Only me. But you have to behave."

"Yeah, I got that just now. What are we going to do?"

"You tell me."

"Huh."

I looked out of the window. Clouds, clouds, more clouds. The hellicarrier was above water, or they were so afraid of giving me the location of where it was hovering. Either way, we stayed in the clouds for most of the journey, up until the end, where the plane dipped lower and lo and behold, the skyline of Manhattan was beaming at me. Soon we were less of at a distance, and more of flying above it. We passed by buildings with helicopter landing pads, but the plane didn't stop.

Finally we slowed down just as we passed one of the tallest buildings, a slanted overturned funnel reaching to the sky. It had a huge balcony sticking out of one of the higher levels, and there was the word "STARK" on it. Brightly lit and bold. The plane hovered above this building for a while, before landing in one smooth drop.

"Since when was this an Avengers trip?"

I snapped at Clint. The pilot actually chuckled and I glared at him.

"Got a call halfway. I have to check out something for a while. We'll continue with the trip later."

I had been too busy dreaming to notice.

"Later or never?"

The plane's exit doors opened with a whoosh sound, and Clint made his way over there.

"Sorry buddy."

He exited, leaving me staring at where he was standing in disbelief. The pilot clicked his tongue, nodding his head toward the exit. I unbuckled the seat belt and grabbed my bag, before exiting. I couldn't believe it. I was so close yet so far. What the hell was S.H.I.E.L.D. doing? First put my hopes up and then letting me down. Stupid Clint. Was this to let me come willingly to some Avengers meeting? Does a killer sound ready to meet the Avengers?

"Hey. Hey! Was this all part of your plan? Just to get me down here for some Avengers shit?"

That was the first time I ever raised my voice at Clint.

"Not me, no."

He opened the glass door for me.

"I'm not going in."

"You're not behaving."

"I'm not having some Manhattan trip! I'm having an Avengers meeting trip!"

"This is urgent. Please."

"No. Screw you."

I turned around to walk back to the helicopter landing pad. I would just loiter around until the stupid meeting was over. Something yanked my arm sharply. Or somebody. Clint shoved me inside before he entered too. It came to me as an entire shock and I fell on the floor. Hard. Clint never manhandled me.

"What the hell?!"

It was like a violation. Never before had Clint actually touched me and now that he did, I was on the floor. I got up. I was angry now. Blood pounded in my ears and I gritted my teeth. I pushed him roughly. He grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully.

"Ah- Fuck you and S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

I yelled at the top of my voice. I could feel the power rushing through my veins, he was about to be pummeled to another room. Then –

"Clint."

A voice travelled from behind me. I turned around to be greeted by the Avengers, the world's mightiest heroes. Tony Stark, who had spoken, was standing and holding a glass of some clear alcoholic drink. Captain America was standing by the full length glass screen. Thor in his silver armor was seated on the sofa. And the hulk guy sitting on the counter. All of them were bewildered, with Iron man being the mildest and the American flag being the most shocked.

"Time to go."

Clint covered my mouth and nose, and half dragged, half pushed me into the lift across the room. I responded with hitting him anywhere I could. Because he was so fast, and I couldn't breathe, nobody was sent flying. The lift doors jumped open and Clint shoved me inside, reaching in and pressing a random button.

"Stay on that level until I come"

He managed to say before the doors shut.

He sent me up to floor 108. Stupid shit. When the doors slided open again, I was still catching my breath. The light from the lift lit up the new level I was on. No light in this room was turned on, but scanning the room, I could tell that it was a lounge area. I couldn't find the switch, and when the lift doors shut, I was left in more darkness. However, the room was still dimly lit from the array of city lights. There were full length glass panels exposing the city.

The view took my breath away. It was beautiful. Guided by the city lights I made my way near to the glass, and sat down on the carpeted floor, leaning against a pillar. I could see the streets at a distance, and I tapped the glass where each streetlight along them was. Opposite the Stark building was some hotel and each window showed different people and different scenes of life.

One window caught my eye. From what I could see, it was a girl's night in there. There were a few girls gathered around their shopping bags, all talking excitedly. Music must have been playing, because they suddenly got up, one by one and began jumping around dancing in a frenzy and singing.

Just the person I once was. Sleepovers were the greatest thing, provided that you found the right people to hang out with. And it was with my four girlfriends. Nevermind who they are, because it does matter any more. All I remember was the fun nights discussing girl things and gossiping. A foolish, shallower me.

Things changed and I became more of a risk taker, more defiant. I've done drugs and alcohol, but that was just in the moment of losing myself, because the world that I knew was gone. Still, I had good friends, and with that, good memories. It was one tough day that S.H.I.E.L.D. picked me up, drunk and wandering the streets, having had a shouting match with a friend. I should have known, my actions and abilities would have been noticed by some higher authority, but I refused to think of any such thing because whoever picked me up, things would be turned upside down again. Still, S.H.I.E.L.D. came that day, and I was dragged away from anyone knew to this life.

That pulled me back into the present. I tapped the glass, bothered by my thoughts. Suddenly-

"Well, somebody's frustrated."


	4. A Connection

**From a different point of view this time.**

* * *

She wonders out of the lift, cursing under her breath and stands still just outside the lift doors as they shut, leaving her in the darkness.

Camila feels the walls trying to find a switch, but she misses it. Seemingly having given up, something else catches her eye. The glow of the city's lights, from the full length glass wall of the Stark building.

Nick Fury squints at the screen, trying to follow Camila's figure cross the dark room in the security tape.

He sees her make her way there, sitting by the glass. Staring distantly at the view, lost in her thoughts. Tapping the window. Then the familiar voice ringing out in the darkness. She turns over her shoulder, and he knows the look accompanied on her face. Wary, ready to strike, her defenses up.

Loki appears, and she registers him. Camila doesn't recognize him, but he can't blame her. Many things about the Avengers Initiative and other S.H.I.E.L.D. incidents were kept from her because of her rebellious and uncontrollable behavior.

Tension shows between the two as Loki joins her near the glass, leaning on the pillar opposite hers. Fury is holding his breath, anticipating the worst. After all, he's seen it all. But there was no assault, barely a threat. Instead, he watches them make small talk. He can see the Camila is trying to profile him, understand what threat he was, so she continues to question him, coolly and unfazed.

Loki responds with glances at first, then stares, and then short replies. He can see him letting his guard down from the body language, the less rigid posture and softer stare, unaware that all this is recorded by a camera in the corner of the room. Could it be? The man seemed to be taking a trip down memory lane. Was it guilt, or regret in his eyes? Or maybe it was just all an act to manipulate her.

Camila wouldn't be tricked so easily though. Her guard is still up, until-

"What could you have done so badly that you ended up with S.H.I.E.L.D.? I mean you don't, well-" she asks, observing at the ragged clothes he wore. Loki wasn't exactly recognizable if compared to during the Tesseract incident. No more were the long green cape, black and gold armor and horned helmet.

Loki glances at her, before looking down. There is a pause. A long, tense, pause.

"I'm a pawn in someone else's game. And when I try to take back what was, is rightfully mine, I get my punishment for stepping out of line."

And something shifts in Camila. He can see it in her eyes, looking at Loki and looking down as she is lost in her thoughts.

"Well" she pauses. "Hello fellow prisoner" she says with a small smile. "We're both pawns in someone else's games." She shrugs. "Gets tiring sometimes, I get it."

Loki looks at her, confused.

"You have dark circles under your sunken hopeless eyes. You're… having a hard time. I was there once, so… I know." She looks out to the city laid before them.

Loki, from leaning on the pillar, slides down and sits there. He is no longer just putting up with her, he is interested in the conversation now. Two of them sitting on the carpet, across one another.

"A pawn in somebody's game?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah." "Because you're different, so they try to mold you into their idea of perfection. To use you. Pretty much that."

"And you are different because?"

"Because… just because."

Pause. "I can see that."

And for the first time, there is true confusion in her eyes.

"Really?" She shakes her head, doubtful. "How?'

She gets up, and Loki glances up, eyes then flickering to the lift. She however, makes her way to the counter, guided by the lights. Loki watches her as she opens the fridge, flooding the room with fluorescent light. She grabs a few bottles, placing them on the counter.

"I'm just getting myself a drink" she says, "I think we're going to be stuck here for long. I'm thirsty and I frankly don't care what Tony Stark thinks, so-" and she shrugs.

She grabs glasses, and both Fury and Loki sitting there are entertained to her mixing the drinks in glasses and tasting them. The first few sends her tongue flickering out in disgust, and then she has found the balance between the drinks, and sips it, satisfied.

"You're a fighter." Loki says suddenly. He didn't forget about her question.

Camila stares at him. "Well, you are very observant." She manages long later, with a smile. She joins him back at her spot with a glass in hand.

Fury begins to see what he had been trying to deny throughout the whole tape, as they share more small vague snippets of themselves each. Both of them have put their shields aside, and are revealing a different side from what S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever recorded from Camila's time on the hellicarrier and Loki's previous interrogation rounds.

The small talk continues, and Fury can't help but see the underlying intimacy of the whole scene unraveling before him. Then Camila seemed to have knocked all her walls and defenses down, getting a little too comfortable. And something was ostensibly off about her at that moment.

Suddenly and ever so unexpectedly, he hears a giggle. Camila was giggling. He leaned forward in his chair, unable to believe what just happened. Loki was also frowning at her.

"Its just sad, the both of us." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Oh god, and this kind of bullshit with S.H.I.E.L.D. will never end, the stupid asses. Just leave people be won't you?!" She hollers, looking at the balcony level of the building. "Idiot Avengers. Real idiots." She mutters.

Loki gets up and heads over to the counter, picking up the bottles. He pours a little of the liquids in each of them and tastes it, and confirms Fury's suspicions.

"You are drunk, aren't you?" he calls to her.

"No, those are soft drinks" she says, with a slight whiny tone, and falls over to the side, shaking with laughter.

"You are." Loki says, looking fixatedly at the high mess she was becoming.

"Shucks. I think I am" She is interrupted by another fit of laughter before she can continue. "I've been sober for two years, see, on board the god damned flying ship."

Loki pauses. Throughout their whole conversation, they didn't exactly introduced themselves yet, Fury noted. Camila was drunk and probably helpless in the presence of Loki. Dangerous criminal. Sly and cunning trickster. And she didn't even know. Now was the time for the worst. Fury held his breath.

"Miss." Loki began approaching her. Fury bit his lip.

He gently grabbed the glass from her. She was still drinking from it, clearly already too intoxicated to know she should stop.

"What?" she says, her speech somewhat slurred.

"No more." "You're… going to hurt yourself." Now Fury found himself frowning at Loki. This too, along with everything from that security tape so far, was just so unexpected. Apparently he had not seen everything after all. Loki cares for her.

It took a little while for Camila, in her drunkenness, to respond. "No, no- please don't" Loki placed the glass on the counter, and she tried to get up and over to there, but she could barely place one foot after the other. She stumbled, and Loki, who saw it coming, managed to take long strides over and hold her up by the shoulders.

"Stop." He said, true concern in both his voice and eyes. She stares at him dazed and sorrowful, but doesn't resist. With his help, she makes it to the leather coach. Loki finds another pillar to lean on. There is silence in the room for minutes, until it is dissolved by sobs. Soft sobbing from Camila.

Fury had seen her cry before. Her every movement on board on the hellicarrier, and at the beginning of her training, it was hard, and the changes she had to deal with made her a little emotional. He had seen her, crying in the corner of her cell, before she suspected that she was watched by the organization even with the 'privacy' of her own cell. But in the lounge room in the Stark building, her crying made her look even more helpless than ever before.

Loki sat by her side, hesitant at first, but then consoling her, shushing her crying. Camila would then turn to face him, still tearful, and whisper something that even the cameras didn't pick up. Loki then wiped the tears on her face. Their faces were so close.

Then Camila collapsed onto his shoulder. She was knocked out from the alcohol. The lift doors slided open with the ring of a bell, and Fury saw the whole Avenger bunch descent on Loki. He was dragged by the collar away by his golden haired brother and Stark punched him in the gut, sending him bending over in pain. Rogers had taken Banner to a side, trying to keep him calm. Clint was shaking Camila.

Fury paused the video. He didn't need to see anymore, as Clint had already reported how the rest of the event unfolded. Instead, he looked up to see the faces of authorities from the World Security Council looking at him expectantly.

"I know she has formed some-" he didn't know how to put it. "some connection with him."

"Not just any connection, this is a highly sensitive one, one that your agents would never get through the interrogations."

"So you're going to let a teenager fraternize with a dangerous criminal, who could be just playing with us? He is manipulative. You cannot let this relationship continue."

"You may disagree, but the council has come to a decision, which overrides yours. Do not force us to suspend and replace you."

He paused. After the Chitauri incident, because of the conflict with them over the nuke, such a thing had almost happened. With the Avengers Initiative going strong and with Camila to consider, he didn't want someone else handling them. As much as he hated to admit it, he had no choice.

"How far do you want this to go?" He stared up at those indifferent faces.


	5. Confusion

**Captain America this time, ladies and gentlemen. The aftermath of her encounter with Loki - a traumatic medical check up and the Avengers having a conflicting meeting. I feel that this chapter isn't up to standard and exactly that interesting, forgive me.**

* * *

It was all dark, and I was floating in this weightless void. I was nothing, and still everything at the same time. There was a flash of bright blue light, and another. Suddenly - maniacal laughter, growing so loud that my head began to throb with the force of each sound echoing in it. My head was about to split into two from the immense pressure building in it, and I covered my ears trying to shield myself from the daggers going into my head.

'Camila.' some voice calls from the distance, in the abyss, silencing the laughter.

'Camila.' It calls again eerily, and whoever and whatever that being it was, it was coming closer and closer. For some reason I begin to tremble, and I crouched where I was, fear in me awakened like the making of a flame from the striking of a matchstick.

It called my name another time, in two different voices, twisted and warped, overlapping each other. I tried to move, but where I did, there was this sensation of needles piercing my skin from every part. The more I thrashed at that spot, the more needles rained down on me. I couldn't run, I couldn't even crawl away. The only sounds I heard were it approaching me, and my heartbeats, now in my head, louder than even the laughter. I opened my mouth to scream. It was the end. The very end.

Then I opened my eyes to blinding light, burning them. I covered my face with my hands, moaning into my palms. It took a few deep breaths of anticipating the worst, to realize that I was safe, that it was a nightmare, it was a horror story in my head, and now I am back in reality.

'Camila' a familiar voice called. Wary and serious.

From the cracks in between my fingers I saw Clint peering at me with the small hint of concern he could afford. His hand appeared, pausing mid air for a second, before reaching out to touch mine. Then I remembered the time when he first actually touched me, manhandled me.

'Don't touch me.' I snapped, pushing his hand away forcefully. My hands leaving my face meant that my eyes were once again exposed to the sunlight, and I had to squeeze them shut.

'Camila, open those eyes.' Clint said. Oh why couldn't he shut up? My head had this dull unshakable throbbing.

'Camila.'

'What?' I said in the same hostile tone like earlier, making the mistake of opening my eyes, he grabbed my jaw swiftly but gently and turned it to face exactly where the source of sunlight was from.

'Ahhh! What the hell?!' I yelled, pummeling away to the opposite side of where the light was from. Suprisingly, I had buried myself into something soft. 'Just checking your eyes. She's alright.' He muttered.

'Buddy.' Some other voice rang out. 'Buddy.' It repeated.

I took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light. It was just, so bright. Tony Stark was staring at down at me, with Clint crouching down by the other end of the sofa where I just was.

'Chill buddy, you're at my place' he began, as I looked around warily. Yellow leather sofas, green stone floor, counter at the side, and the lift doors at the other end, with the numbers 100 in silver metal above. The fiasco from last night flirted in my mind. It was the same room I was introduced, _rather badly thank you Clint_, to the Avengers.

'How did I- '

'Passed out cold. You slept over.' Tony piped in. Before I knew it, he had some thin metal stick vertically over my arm, and with a click sound, I felt a painful jab.

'Ow!' I stood up, grabbing my arm and rubbing that spot. The world seemed to spin slightly, and I wobbled a bit.

'He glanced at the metal instrument. 'She's in for a bad time' he mutters. 'Don't worry,' he addressed me 'that's some meds flowing through your system now. For the hangover.'

Tony and Clint shared a glance.

'Yeah' Clint began 'because Mr. Stark here knows all about that. Especially with this place rigged with alcohol.'

'That was an accident. It's a complicated situation, you know. It all started with the renovation after party, and then suddenly there were these strippers invited for some reason and-' Tony replied, hands gesturing all over.

'Alcohol in Sprite, and coke, and whatever drinks were in the fridge, Tony. How do you even explain that?'

'That's why I'm saying, there were these strippers and then some girls challenged –'

'No, you stop.' Tony rolled his eyes, walking out with a tablet in hand. Clint looked back at me. 'Somebody's going to come down from the hellicarrier to do a check up on you. And you have to give an account of what happened last night. You…' he hesitated.

'What?' I said coldly.

'Every single thing. It's… it's going to be hard, but just please cooperate, it's for the best.'

'Why the hell? First you manhandle me, then manipulate me, and now this? Am I supposed to issue a personal complain against you for assaulting me? No problem.'

'Camila, don't avoid it, confront it. And, if you need any one to talk to…'

'What is the big deal? I don't need to talk to anyone. I need to have the frickin' Manhattan trip I was supposed to have!'

He only stared back, and there was this intensity in his eyes, with a little something sorrowful.

'Camila,' he bit his lip. 'It's okay, whatever that happened. It's not your fault. You don't have to hide it.'

Now I was really confused. What in the world was going on? This had to be another manipulation scheme. The little shits. Trying to change my memories now.

'What are you-?' Captain America had to enter just then. Even with the muscular, well built body, looking at his face, he looked like he could be bullied into doing anything, honestly. Mr. Nice and Soft guy.

'Barton, the medical team has arrived.'

'What in the world?' How many times have I said 'what?' for the morning? Too many. 'Where is my bag? I don't know what shit is going on but I am going for what I was promised. Where is it?' I began walking around the lounge room.

'Camila, come on, they're here for you.' 'Ms Thorne, please.' What was up with them? Clint spoke differently, not his usual straightforward ways and more hesitant all over. And when was Captain America involved in this? And even Tony Stark. What the hell is going on?

This had to be it – first I'm dragged down for one of their secret meetings, and then since I don't cooperate, they are going to act concerned and caring for a new member of their team. I am getting out of here.

'Where is my bag?' I yelled.

'Camila, go along with Rogers here. He will take you to the medical team, they-'

'No, stop it! I want my bag, now!' I yelled again. I was hurrying across the room trying to find it when Clint ducked at me, grabbing my waist in an attempt to heave me over his shoulder and away. That was the last straw.

In that split second, I felt it, power coursing through my veins, pulsating, raw and uncontainable. Then I released it, and Clint was sent sprawling to the side.

Then there was this great throbbing sensation in my head, and it was like something was inside, banging all over and around. It was too much, and I tried to keep my balance, but the world began to sway and I crumpled to the floor, clutching my head in pain.

I couldn't fight as they carried me over to the lift, in it, and onto some other level. The pain made me feel queasy and I couldn't breathe. Them moving me around made it worst and I could feel a sweat break out over the areas of my neck and back, and my face, flushed.

I was brought into this maze of light blue curtains and finally settled in a room with trays of medical equipment, of scalpels and knifes. I was going to throw up. I heard someone distantly saying 'Trust me.'  
_

They stood there as if they were rooted to the stone floor. Him, Banner, and Clint. They were now in one of the laboratory levels, made into a temporary clinic. How S.H.I.E.L.D. got Tony to do this, he couldn't even imagine, but considering the circumstances, they couldn't take any chances.

Natasha had just left them after briefing them on the situation, and as she walked pass the clearance doors, he bit his lip. Of all things to do, of all levels in the building, they had to leave her with Loki, and now- he didn't even want to consider it.

He wished he had something to do, seeing Banner occupy himself with blueprints and charts of some project on the table to keep himself distracted. Clint on the other hand, was looking straight at the entrance, as if preparing himself to rush in there for any emergency.

There were a few shouts, and then more deafening silence. The atmosphere was so tense and heavy, Steve felt he needed to step out into a balcony to escape. He wanted to say something, ease the tension, but that tension couldn't be compared to when the screaming started. Over and over again the girl screamed, yelling in rage, and strings of obscenities followed. He thanked god for not having to see the scene unfold for it would have been a crazy frenzy. Now he wanted to run out, because the tortured screams were giving him goose bumps, and it was so intense and horrifying it was as if whatever pain the girl was going through, it would seep into his bones from her screams.

Natasha joined them again, after about 20 minutes of the ordeal. Everyone stopped whatever else they had started doing in an attempt to shut out the screaming.

'She's fine, there were no signs.'

'What happened back there?' Bruce questioned.

'She got hysterical. Really hysterical. Camila didn't know anything. Whatever Loki did, he must still have his magic, or it was the alcohol.'

'Thor said-' Steve began.

'He's blinded by his love for his brother. You know that. If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't have happened.' Clint interrupted.

'Wait, you're blaming it on him now? You are the one that sent her to the very level Loki was on.'

'Guys.' Bruce.

'But none of this would happen without Loki. When you bring him here, something has to happen.'

'Stop denying it. You had your part to play in this.'

'Are you actually siding for Loki here?'

'GUYS.' Natasha spoke, and they fell silent. 'All that matters is that she is fine, the team has checked and she's a little shaken but Loki did nothing to her. So quit it.'

'Its Loki. You can't tell right from wrong with him' Bruce said quietly.

'What's going to happen with Loki then?' Steve asked.

Natasha only replied with a blank stare.

When Camila appeared later, what Natasha reported about her seemed like an understatement. Her hair was messily strewn all over her face and her face – that was when he could see something was really wrong. It was no longer defiantly nonchalant, no trace of that previous rebellious attitude. She looked so rattled, it was like the world had shattered around her. Steve could easily recognize the look – he had seen this on the faces of many during the war.

'My bag. Where is it?' She said flatly.

'Camila.' Clint held out her crumpled black backpack, and she went to it, grabbing it and heading to the lift.

'Is she allowed to-?' Steve began.

'Don't even try.' Camila said from the lift. Her voice shook slightly. She had apparently heard him.

'Let her be.' Clint said, and so they let the lift doors shut, and watched the numbers on the panel slowly decrease.

'Excuse me, Sirs and ma'am' Jarvis' voice was heard, 'You are requested to meet Mr. Stark at level 100 immediately.'

'What for? ' Clint says, exasperated.

'Nick Fury, sir.'

The others began to fill into the second lift on the right of the one Camila exited by.

Steve walked out of the room and into another one by the side of the building, with the full length glass windows. He could see her on the street below, pausing for a while, before heading left, crossing the street carelessly, and turning into a corner of the street, disappearing.

'Steve?' Banner called.

'Right.' He said, remembering himself and joining them on the lift.

When they stepped on level 100, with Tony by the counter putting the finishing touches to his sandwich (which surprised nobody, because only Tony would act as nonchalant), they were greeted with Fury from a screen on the wall.

'Camila's meeting with Loki has come to the attention of the council and it's been decided. Let me put it straight - considering the circumstances, the Avengers would be staying at Stark Tower. Yes, your living quarters, and conferences – all here. Tony will see to that.'

'I didn't agree to this' Tony mentioned as he was met with stares from across the room. 'Just to let you all know.'

'But he did. All your belongings would be transported here by today latest. And if there's anything missing, report it, and they'll do something about that. Thor will be informed about this. Yes, the whole group of you are banding together here.'

'Is Camila in on this? She just left the building.' Steve asks.

'Camila is _a part _of the Avengers Initiative now. She will join you all later, after we recover her.'

' How old is she?' Bruce adds.

' 18? 19? She's a teenager. You're letting a teenager, with their confused feelings and uncontrollable mood swings, join us. Can we all see how there's something wrong here?' Tony responds sarcastically. Another one of his rows with Fury was about to start.

'I was ready for missions at that age' Natasha mutters.

'She's doesn't seem ready. This is wrong.' Steve addresses Fury directly.

'Was she led into this willingly? I mean, from yesterday things were-' Bruce said.

'That who scene was because somebody was having a temper. She's complicated.' Clint snapped.

'See? This is proof that the girl should not be with us!' Tony says, a bit of anger in his voice.

'Do I have to discuss with you this, when you all know that the decision will not change? Let's not waste your time, and mine.'

'This is the welfare of someone we're talking about!' Steve bursts a bit.

'She is staying. End of discussion.'

'I don't know how to deal with teenagers! I'll get you if the place explodes.' Tony grumbles.

'Now on to your schedules.' Fury says, purposely a little louder. 'You still have freedom for your lifestyles, but from time to time, S.H.E.I.L.D. would send down some operatives to check on yourselves, and there are some programmes for you all.'

'What exactly are those programmes?' Bruce asks.

'You'll know soon enough. Do not make me come down and have you cooperate with them.' He adds sternly.

'Sure we won't. Just don't bring them. There's no need.' Tony replied snarkly.

'Other than that' he continues 'you'll be on a low-level threat stand by. Basically theres nothing much for you to do. If you want to invite friends and family over to stay, that's up to Tony.'

'There's no more space.' Tony says, throwing up his hands in the air dramatically.

'That will be all.' The screen turns to black.

Tony sighs. ' I'm telling you, _don't _make yourselves at home. Jarvis will direct you to your rooms. No tag along pals.'

Clint and Natasha had reported to a corner of the room, having a serious conversation between themselves.

He overheard Natasha asking Clint 'Tell me more about this girl.'

'Well that was a friendly reminded that S.H.E.I.L.D. is the boss of us.' Bruce says, standing up from sitting on the sofa to stretch. 'Hey, could I have my room near the laboratories?'

'Yeah maybe. Sandwich?' Tony offered the stack of bread, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and ham to him. Bruce accepted that. Those two had a deeper relationship than the rest – only Tony was this loose with Bruce and Bruce this tolerating with Tony.

The bell from the lift rang, and Potts dropped in.

'Ms Potts.' Steve greeted her.

'Hello, just call me Pepper. I'm just here to deliver some documents that somebody,' she glares at Tony ' forgets to collect. And when I say forget, I mean always forgets.'

'You should have come earlier, so I wouldn't have to deal with-' Tony gestures at the screen, making a stony face.

'I also have to discuss with you some decisions to be made about the company's shares.'

'Wait, what about Loki? Fury didn't mention anything about him. What are we going to do with him?' Steve blurts out, suddenly remembering.

'Loki? He's here? What? Why didn't anybody-? What is the mad men doing here?' Pepper begins, all flustered, pacing around. 'He opened a portal from space and started an alien invasion here! Isn't he supposed to be back at- at where Thor has gone?'

'Well thank you so much, Capsicle.' Tony mutters under his breath.

'Is he still in the building though?' Bruce asks as Pepper says angrily 'We have to talk. Right now.'

'I fill you all in with the details once this is over.' Tony manages to say before Pepper has him dragged into the lift. They could see her frowning at him as the lift doors shut.

With that over, what was left for them to do? They weren't even familiar with the place. Steve just grabbed his jacket and left the building promptly. He just seemed to be wandering out aimlessly. It wasn't before walking by one and a half streets that he realized he was tracking down Camila's path. He would look for her then.

Making his way around the place was strange. It was accompanied with a strong sense of Déjà vu, because every corner felt familiar, yet different, with the modern times. The crowd too, had the same feel. People rushing around for different reasons, to different places, everyone in some race. He noted that now they juggled with mobile devices on top of the brisk walking, and things were more hectic.

He wondered if he could find her in such a place. There were just so many possibilities in which a girl like her could be headed for. But he had to. He needed to talk to her, ask her more about what was actually going on, because Steve knew she could provide the side to the story they were all missing out.


	6. Of Friendships and Tours

**A little Captain America and Loki later! Enjoy.**

* * *

For the past few hours I had been wondering around the dense concrete jungle of Manhanttan. Aimlessly and hopelessly lost. I was sure I walked around this same street 3 times already. But I didn't mind, as long as I could keep myself distracted from whatever happened. For the first time in a long time, none of the shitload of S.H.I.E.L.D. people were around. I just enjoyed the rush and flow of the city, of people, sights and sounds. When I was small, I told myself that I would study hard, graduate from an Ivy league University, get the highest paying job around and get a huge two story penthouse in Manhattan, overlooking the city's skyline. And look at where I am now. I'm pretty sure everything about me has been wiped clean by S.H.I.E.L.D., so I have no past, no future. And nobody could do anything about that, because well, they're with the government.

Eventually I made it to Central Park. It was nice being there. In contrast to the streets, it was quieter, only the birds and rustling of leaves, and I followed the path deep into the park.

'Ms Thorne!'

I stiffened as I heard somebody yell behind me, stopping briefly in my tracks. I considered running, but the person had already caught up next to me. I could hear the footsteps. The next thing I know, the Captain America guy is in front of me, panting slightly.

He starts -'I thought you'd run.'

'I was considering that. What do you want?' I said flatly, beginning to walk away. He was still by my side.

'Do you even know Manhattan? Clint said-'

'You're still not answering the question.'

'I –I couldn't just let you get lost here.'

'Right. Sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. then.' I turned left, walking down another path, and I quickened my pace.

'Ms Thorne! Camila, wait-'

The guy just didn't want to leave, and I didn't want to be delivered back to Stark Tower by their errant boy. He was blocking my way now, right in front of me.

'Look, I'm NOT going back there and you're not going to make me-'

'I'm not!' Captain America says exasperatedly. 'I was just worried that- worried for you, alright?'

I stopped, scrutinizing him. That seemed genuine – and believe me, I can generally tell.

'I'm fine, I'm okay and you can go.' But I wasn't. My voice trembled on the last note. Distracting myself from what happened didn't seem to make me forget. And worst of all, I was so rattled, he could tell. Those concerned eyes were staring at me with such intensity, I didn't know what to do.

'I don't know. I don't know what happened last night- I can't remember. And if that- that Loki guy did something to me, then' my voice was trembling so bad I had to pause for a while before continuing – 'then I'll never know, because I just can't recall anything.'

It was really bad. I hate crying and still I do, too easily at times. But waking up to be carted off to a clinic where they were trying to check if you were _raped?_ Too much.

'And I told them that nothing happened and they wouldn't believe me, so they-' I was interrupted again by my sobs. I was sobbing so hard that I was shaking. Because I tried to tell the doctors and the red head lady, but they were convinced some other way and my legs were strapped somewhere for them to remove my jeans and underwear and to touch around. To check. Fucking disgusting.

He offered a tissue or two, and stood there hesitant to do anything. Eventually he petted my head, with that small apologetic smile, awkwardly. Can't blame him though. He was some guy that dressed in the American flag to me, and I was a whiny, crybaby of a teenager to him. What to do?

It's amazing though, how genuine his concern seemed. If this was another infiltration scheme of S.H.I.E.L.D., I was going to kill them. Honestly.

When I managed to gather myself, and I could breathe calmly, the sky had turn dark. Well, grey with clouds. I must have taken quite a while, and I felt bad for the man just standing beside me patiently. Because I know that if we switched positions, I wouldn't spend a second dealing with someone breaking down. I would have just walked away.

Both of us looked up to the sky, taking in the moment. Just two strangers in a big park about to be rained in.

'Sky's dark.'

'Mmm-hmm. We should- uh get back to' –what do I say? _Stark Tower?_

He noticed my hesitation, his gaze shifting from the clouds down to me.

'How about a burger?'

'Huh?'

'I know a place.'

That was how I came to know the man behind that American Flag suit. Name? Steve Rogers. Backstory? A soldier from a special unit that survived a lab test and was frozen for over 70 years. Yeah, sounds a little bit on the fishy side. I asked him some questions, and he was a little vague in anwering. That's when I saw his certain sensitivity to things.

'What's it like, fast forwarding to 70 years later?'

'Um, well… different sums it up.'

'What about… friends and family?'

'That's hard to say.'

After that I didn't try to probe into the past anymore, as much as I was curious. It was a thing that went both ways. He didn't try to ask much about my past and I stopped trying to dig into his. Mutual respect.

Andddd… I also discover Shawarma. Their cheese burger _is good._

You know, just sitting in that dingy restaurant after the whole commotion of recent events, like any ordinary person, and finally being able to have that trip I originally planned for around Manhattan, though in a rather unexpected way, I wanted to raise my glass – 'To the small things in this crazy life.'

Instead I just watched the gas bubbles of the soda in it sizzle, leaving it there on the table. It was too soon to toast to anything, or for anything.

* * *

On the way back to Stark Towers we passed a bookstore, and I got myself a few books. Okay, Steve got me a few books. In total, plus the meal, I owe him 59 dollars.

By mid-afternoon, we reached the steps at the entrance to the Stark Tower. Unlike in the morning, now there were smartly dressed business man wandering in and out of the building. They regarded me with quizzical stares. Steve still managed to convince me to enter the building. Maybe I was just tired or resisting.

Steve briefed me on the location of the main lounge and brought me to my room. Yes, my room.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had left all my stuff in grey boxes, in corner of the room. Steve wanted to help. I said no. There has to be a line between my personal things and my … _collegues?_ _Neighbours? _I don't know what to think of the Avengers.

After unpacking, I didn't want to stay in the room. I wanted to exercise my freedom here, see how far I could push the boundaries, and I began my self guided tour. First stop, for food. The only place I saw that resembled a kitchen was the counter in the main lounge and so, off I went.

The lift doors slide open, and upon stepping into the main lounge, I immediately recognize the mane of dark hair and the lean build, standing

'You.' I accidentally said out loud.

He turned swiftly, from where he was standing, overlooking the city.

'You.' He echoes quietly, registering me.

'Have you recovered from the drink? You… took in quite a lot.'

'The drink? What did you do with it?'

He frowns in confusion.

'The drink?'

'_The_ drink.'

'If you are implying that I poisoned the drink, I can assure you I am guilty of nothing.'

'Well guilt is just a feeling.'

'Anything that they have accused me of doing, I am innocent.'

'You didn't do anything?'

'No.'

'What happened after…' I trailed off.

'You were tipsy, and you went into a deep slumber.'

'And?'

'Your_ friends_ came.' He said this particularly coldly. 'Immediately.' He added.

A tense silence.

Then I moved behind the counter, opening the fridge to look for foodies. I was well aware that he was watching my every move.

'There is no more drink.' He calls out behind me.

'I'm not looking for alcohol, damn it. I'm looking for food.'

'There is no food there, miss.' His smooth voice just right by my ear. I spun around. In mere seconds the guy had walked from around the glass panels to the counter, peeking into the fridge behind me. And without a single sound.

'GOD. What the hell is up with you?'

'I am merely telling you there is no food. And you do not have to address me by that.'

'What?'

'I may be a god but, -'

'WHAT?' I laughed, and he frowned again in confusion.

'That's just ridiculous, you.' The fact that he was taking this seriously, made it even funnier.

'I don't see what humors you.'

'Nevermind that. I'm off to the kitchens then.'

I shut the fridge and backed away to the lift. I pressed the button.

'I don't suppose you know where that is.' The guy is right by my side again.

I turn to him.

'And you do?'

* * *

The next thing I know, I have Loki as my tour guide around Stark Towers. He brings the lift to level 78 and it opens to a bare white room with large golden doors at the end.

'This is the kitchen?'

'Be patient.'

He strides over to the doors and opens it, and suddenly, we are surrounded by a crowd of business men and girls in mini, skin tight dresses.

'Excuse me? Where exactly is the kitchen?' I said in disbelief, turning to the guy.

'It is by the corner of this hall.'

Seriously? The place was filled with tables and people. And it was big. This was some conference room. But then I saw the food, in trays on a table at the right side of the room, being brought out from silver metal doors exactly in a corner of the room.

'Well, let's get you your food.' Loki mutters, and enters the damn convention uninvited. I followed behind him, before the doors swung close and I was surrounded on all sides by these business people.

I regretted the decision immediately. Loki fit in, honestly, because what he was actually wearing in the moment, a dress shirt with the sleeves folded up and dark blue pants, didn't stand out too much in this crowd. I didn't even know how he got the clothes. What I was wearing – not even changed out from last night, did not help me keep a low profile.

I was met with more quizzical stares. But people generally left us alone. That is, until we mistakenly walked near the huge dance floor in the middle of the room. Apparently, Tony Stark was hosting a meeting cum buffet cum party. Crazy.

Girls of all kinds swarmed in on Loki.

'Hi, I'm Allison.' One girl on his left chimes. Another one on the right adds in 'Oh my god, I love what you are wearing, so stylish!' and then one more pops in and says 'You are like, incredibly good looking, you know.'

Oh my god. Well look at all these scantily clad girls flirting with Loki. I didn't have to be introduced to them to know that these were the gold diggers coming to parties to socialize and get money off rich idiots.

It was absurd to see Loki rejecting their ahem, advances, but more of them just swooped in and he was swept away, literally dragged him to the dance floor. I was left there, kinda lost.

They were doing all kinds of crazy dance moves, with Loki practically standing there as if rooted on the spot. Seeing that he wasn't going to join them dancing, some of them took turns grinding against him. And the whole time he's just trying to escape them, with that forced embarrassed smile on his lips.

Oh, my eyes have been burned. I began to make my way to the kitchens by walking around the dance floor, but surprisingly, Loki caught up with me just as I reached the buffet table.

'Pardon my short absence.' He mutters, looking straight ahead, eager to leave the room.

'Yeah that was crazy and you should know that if you plan to become a rich businessman somehow, that they are shameless gold diggers.' I said, a little more spiteful then I expected to be.

'We have the such back in Asgard. I am not fooled by them. And compared to the ones in Asgard, I would not take them to bed.'

My jaw dropped.

'What the hell? Yucks. Stop. Right. There.'

We reached the metal doors and opened it to enter the kitchen. Everything was a shiny silver colour and made out of metal. Chefs called out the orders and waiters placed them on trays, bringing them out to the conference hall.

'Excuse me sir,' one chef approached Loki. 'You are perhaps wanting to find the washroom? It is on the left side of the conference hall.'

'No good sir, I – we wanted to take a look in the kitchen and of the food being prepared.' He says with a dazzling smile. This guy was good in situations like this.

'Really? And you are?' The chef looks to him.

He pauses, looking hesitantly at me. He recovers and mentions 'Loki.'

'And you?'

'His companion.'

'Well then, EVERYONE, we will be giving Mr. Loki and his companion a tour of how things are done in our kitchens, alright?'

'Yes chef!' They all replied, before returning to their various tasks.

And so this chef showed us around the kitchen. It was fun, tasting the different soups, chefs displaying their impressive chopping, dicing, flipping and plating skills and Mr. Brown (that chef) telling us the secrets of cooking.

'People are always stingy with cheese, but I say, be generous! It does good things to the food.' And he tosses a chunk of it into the pan.

As we made a whole round in the kitchen, about to come to the end of this experience, two big bulky guys entered from the silver metal doors. They immediately notice me and Loki, obviously not in chefs' double breasted white jacket.

'Loki and Cam-' one of them began. Uh oh. I knew what was coming.

'Run.' I whispered, yanking Loki's arm and sprinting the other way.

'THANKS MR. BROWN!' I yelled as I located the exit sign and slammed open the doors, entering the fire exit.

We ran a few floors down, before exiting it, and coming into a corridor, much like a hotel, for it led to luxury rooms side by side.

I ran down more of the corridor, turned left and right before I hit a dead end – well what do you know? A full length glass mirror at the side of the building.

I just scrambled into the guest room by the side, trying to put as many rooms between me and our pursuers. Living room, then kitchen, then toilet, then a dining room. It was like each hotel guest room was a house on its own. I was about to run to the next room before I was yanked hard by the arm.

I was pulled so swiftly into the darkness that everything was a blur. By the time my eyes adjusted I realized I was squeezed in the closet of a bedroom. And by squeezed I mean Loki and I were literally fighting for air in there. My hands were on his chest, his on the closet wall by the side of my head and our bodies were fully in contact, chest down.

'What the hell Loki?!' I hissed, trying to get out.

'Do you want to get caught?'

'What do you mean, do I want to get caught, of course I don't, but not like THIS!' I struggled more against him, hitting the closet door loudly.

I heard muffled voice, coming from the next guest room. They were going to enter this room any moment. Just great.

Loki let me out into the bedroom. It was still dim as the shades were drawn.

'Perfect.' I hear him say.

'Take off your jacket.' He orders.

'What?'

'Trust me.'

I took it off, revealing my rumpled black tee and he pushes me gently but swiftly to the bed. Like a klutz, I landed face down.

By the time I lifted up my face and turned over, Loki was over me.

'What the hell?'

'You don't want to get caught do you? Just. Trust me.'

And he leans forward promptly kisses me. As I struggle even more violently now, his left arm effortlessly pins my two arms above my head and his right arm, pulls my hair out of its pony tail and lifts my shirt up, just stopping at the side of my ribs, exposing my midriff.

The door is forced open with a bang just as I attempt to yell at Loki.

'Mmmmmmmmnnnnn!'

'Oh sorry sir, ma'am. We were just… doing a routine check. We'll leave you be.' One of the two men says, flabbergasted, before shutting the door silently. I could hear them leaving the guest room.

And then I remember that Loki is still over me, holding me down and kissing me.

'MMMMMMMMM!Mmmmmmm.'

Yeah, I have no idea but that last word I tried to say came out like a moan. Urgh.

Aaand his lifts his head, taking in a deep breath and rolling over to the side.

'That was good improvisation' he breathes out.

'Oh my god, they're gone.' I laughed. Then boom.

I jumped out of the bed and put back on my hoodie hastily.

'You!' I hissed furiously.

'Well, we didn't get caught, so you should be thankful.'

'You are disgusting and revolting.'

I turned around to discover he was naked the whole time. Okay not naked. Just wearing briefs naked.

'Argh!' I cover my eyes. 'So are you just going to lie there in your briefs?'

'I had to make the act convincing so they couldn't recognize us.'

'Well can you put on your clothes'

I can hear him get up and putting his shirt and pants on.

'Shall we continue on the tour? As long as we stay clear of Stark's feast halls, we should be able to proceed without any more… incidences.' Loki says, holding the door open.

* * *

**And it ends like that.**

**I was too tired to continue this and I felt it was long enough for now, sorry. Please tell me if my writing is draggy! Thanks!**


End file.
